Can I Keep It?
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: In which "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" makes a reappearance.


**A/N: **This is based off a letter from Draco to his son Scorpius that I found on tumblr. I only imagined the story behind it and not the letter itself. That was somebody else's genius. I also don't own HP (obviously). I can take credit for Scorpius's letter though.

* * *

**Can I Keep It?**

Draco sat at his abnormally large kitchen table with his wife and mother. Astoria and Narcissa were chatting about possibly going to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get a brand new broomstick for Scorpius as congratulations for being first in his class.

"Astoria, Mother," said Draco without looking up from the mail Achilles dropped on the table before flying out the window, "Perhaps we should write to see if he was first in class _before_ we congratulate him."

"Who could have beaten him Draco?" asked Narcissa as she magically summoned a butter knife.

"Granger- I mean, the Weasleys sent another one to Hogwarts."

"Ah yes. I remember hearing of this one from Scorpius a few months ago. Apparently, this Rose Weasley is quite the wit," Astoria said cheerfully.

"Surely she can't be as smart as my grandson."

"You never know Mother." Narcissa sniffed, still believing that nobody could be smarter than her beloved grandson. As Astoria and Narcissa continued to discuss things like shopping and finances, Draco stumbled across a letter from Scorpius.

'_Speak of the devil…_'

_Dear Father,_

_There is only one week left of school, so my friend, his cousin, his elder brother and I were exploring the grounds a little more thoroughly. When we were passing by the greenhouses, Al (my friend) spotted something really small and furry. We chased after it and we found out it was a ferret! It was so cute and Rose (Al's cousin) wanted to keep it but I said that I wanted and since Rose, James (Al's elder brother) and Al already have a cat, puppy and owl respectively, they let me have it! Can I keep it? Please? Pretty please with ice cream and Fizzing Whizbees on top?_

_I love you, Mother and Grandmother very much. See you with my new friend at the train station!_

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

"Draco dearest, what's the matter?" asked Astoria. To her great alarm, Draco's complexion had turned paler than was normal or healthy. "I must write to our son immediately," he mumbled vaguely, rushing out of the dining room.

His wife and mother stared through arched doorway at his retreating back in bewilderment.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into him?" asked Narcissa and Astoria could not answer.

* * *

Scorpius and his two of his new friends climbed off the train, scanning the crowds for their families. "Rose!"

"Albus! James!"

Scorpius barely had time to register that Al's older brother had climbed off after them before he was pushed out of the way by two small redheads. The boy tackled Rose and the girl somehow managed to get hold of both James and Al.

"Lily! Ouch, you're hurting me!" yelped James while Al laughed. Lily loosened her grip as the boy pulled away from Rose.

"Hugo, Lily, you were abominably rude pushing Scorpius like that!" scolded Rose, shaking a finger at them.

"We're sorry," they both said, not looking sorry at all. Scorpius let it slide because he was too busy praying to every wizard and Muggle deity he could think of that he could keep is adored Skipp the ferret.

"There you are Scorpius!"

"Mother!" he cried excitedly. Astoria bent to hug her son before passing him off to Narcissa. "Grandmother!" He paused and looked around. "Where's Father?"

Astoria frowned slightly. "He acted so very strangely this morning when he was reading the mail. I sent the house elf up to let him know we were coming to get you around noon, but the creature just brought down this letter saying the master was indisposed." She handed the letter to Scorpius.

"He _was _acting strangely toward the end of breakfast," recalled Narcissa. Scorpius ignored his grandmother as James, Albus and Rose crowded around him, ignoring their own parents.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm not having "the ferret" conversation again. You know very well why you can't have a ferret._

_Love,_

_Your father_

"What in the world does he mean, Scor?" asked Rose, her cute nose wrinkling in confusion. "Well, Father had a bad encounter with a Professor Moody in fourth year…"

For some reason, Rose's father and uncle laughed uproariously at this while her mother and aunt looked disapprovingly at their husbands before turning to Astoria. "I hope Mr. Malfoy isn't ill," said Hermione while Ginny slapped Harry and Ron on the shoulders.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," she said, frown deepening while she glared at the two Aurors.

"What did your father say Scorpius?" Scorpius looked up from his explanation mournfully.

"He said I couldn't keep Skipp!" Astoria sighed when her son held up the adorable white ferret while Harry and Ron looked thoroughly amused.

Ginny cooed at the ferret. "Oh Scorpius it's so cute!"

"See? Mrs. Potter thinks it's cute!" wailed Scorpius. He couldn't give up his little Skipp!

Narcissa looked at her daughter-in-law. "Astoria dear, the manor _is_ quite large. Surely Scorpius can keep the ferret and Draco doesn't have to see it?"

"Narcissa…" The older woman had already fallen in love with the creature her son abhorred.

"Oh don't be like that, dear. Look how much he loves the darling animal." That was when Astoria made the mistake of looking at the three young wizards and the adorable witch who were crowded around an even more endearing ferret.

"Oh… very well. What Draco doesn't know won't hurt him…"


End file.
